Danger in the dark
by Ma'at's Diamond
Summary: i'm no good with summaries. basically, the gang get back from a mission, and things take a surprise twist.
1. Chapter 1

mangafan1996: I'm not too good with summaries so… let's just read the story.

disclaimer: I do not own Huntik, and I'm not sure who does. I'm not that into Huntik now although I was when I wrote this.

_**CHAPTER 1:**_

_**18 HOURS EARLIER**__:_

_Returning from a mission in Turkey:_

'For once we got home quickly' commented Sophie, at a quarter to twelve, midnight.

'Yeah;' said Zhalia, rolling her eyes, 'Only _4_ delayed flights this time. They _are_ getting better'

'I suggest you stay here tonight Sophie, and get a good night's sleep. Lok, you should too.'

'Thanks, Dante' yawned Sophie.

'I'm exhausted,' admitted Lok, 'Goodnight everyone' he added, before turning and going to his room, the others following shortly after.

_**The next day**_**:**

_Prague, Organization headquarters:_

'_Rasemov,' said the Professor, 'I have a new mission for you.' _

'_Yes, sir?' _

'_You will know, of course, about Eathon's boy, Lok Lambert. You're mission is to find, capture, and do with him what you will, but you must get rid of him eventually...' Instructed the Professor.' _

'_Of course sire, it would be my pleasure…'_

_Dante's House, Venice:_

Somewhere in the house, someone is sleeping quietly, while others are busy waking-up and others pulling pranks.

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!' screamed Lok, as he jumped up, soaked head to toe by the jugs of water Sophie and Cherit threw over him.

'What's wrong!' shouted Dante, as he ran in, before he almost fell over laughing at Lok, Zhalia too.

'It's not that funny.' growled Lok, looking daggers with his eyes at Sophie and Cherit.

'Come on, lighten up,' whined Sophie, 'It was pretty funny, you have to admit. You should have seen you're face!'

Lok's expression cleared before he answered.

'All right,' he said, 'I'll admit it after I do this!'

And before anyone could move, he grabbed the spare jug of water on the table beside him and threw it all over Sophie and Cherit!

'Lok!' screamed Sophie, in outrage. Behind her, both Zhalia and Dante were clutching their stomachs, trying not to laugh.

'I admit it,' said Lok, biting back laughter 'That **was** funny!'

_2 hours later:_

By the time everyone was awake and eating breakfast, Lok and Sophie had made up, and they were laughing about it all. There was no call from Guggenheim, so they had the day free of missions.

'I'm just going out for a bit, Dante.' called Lok.

'Have you got you're phone?' phones were one of the first things Dante had got them, that and trackers, so that if any of them ever got lost or went missing, they could be found.

'Yeah' yelled Lok

'Where are you going?' Dante poked his head around the door to the kitchen.

'I want to get some stuff from my dorm.'

'Okay then. Don't be too long.'

'I won't. See you later!'

Lok left the house, and headed to his dorm room. He opened the door to his room and immediately fell to the floor, unconscious, his phone falling out of his pocket…

_Dante's house, 3 hours later:_

Sophie and Cherit came into the room.

'Dante, where's Lok? I need to speak to him.' said Sophie.

'I'm not sure. He went out a few hours ago but he hasn't come back. I told him not too be gone for too long.'

'Did he take his phone?' said Zhalia who had walked in and overheard what Dante was saying.

'Yep.'

'Well then, he would have called if he was in trouble. He's probably just lost track of time.' said Zhalia.

'You're right, but I can't help feeling like something has happened.' sighed Dante…

_Lok's Dorm, unknown time:_

'What happened?' groaned Lok.

'Quiet, boy.'

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?????" thought Lok. "Why are there suits here!!!!?"

'Who are you? Why are you here?' Lok said, cautiously.

'I said, QUIET!!!' The suit ordered, kicking Lok in the stomach.

'Take him to the plane, and leave this;' someone indicated the phone next to Lok, 'here.'

'Rasemov…' said Lok, in disbelief.

'What are you doing here?' he whispered, before he fainted and saw no more…

_Dante's house:_

'Now I'm worried.' said Dante anxiously.

'Why? Lok is probably on his way back now' said Sophie, coming into the kitchen.

'But Lok's not answering his phone. He'd answer it anytime, unless he was in trouble.'

'You're right Dante,' said Zhalia, 'He always answers his phone. Maybe the battery is dead.'

'I don't think so, it still rings, like he just isn't answering.'

Just then, Dante's phone began to ring.

'It's Lok!' exclaimed Dante.

'See, I told you he'd call. Go on then, answer it!' said Zhalia.

'Hello? Lok?' said Dante.

'_Dante Vale. How __unexpected__ of you.'_

'Rasemov' gasped Dante.

Sophie and Zhalia's expressions immediately went to fear and anger.

'Where's Lok, Rasemov? What have you done to him?' demanded Dante.

Dante heard a voice he recognised in the background, but he could only faintly hear it:

'Let me go! Dante, help!' Lok shouted.

He started to say more, but before he could he was cut off by an Augerfrost, and Dante heard Lok fall to the floor.

'_Don't worry; we haven't done anything extremely bad to him, __**yet**__. Now don't bother calling anymore, the boy is about as likely to answer as you are to see him again. And he won't answer. Good-bye and Good-day, Dante Vale.'_

And, just like that, the line went dead. Dante stared at it in shock.

'Dante?' questioned Zhalia.

'Where's Lok, Dante? Please tell me!' Sophie looked ready to cry.

'Rasemov has him…' said Dante bleakly, in disbelief.

'Is he hurt? Please tell me he isn't hurt.' pleaded Sophie.

'Rasemov **says** he isn't hurt, but we can't trust him. He also says we won't see him again.'

Sophie gasped like she had been punched.

'What do you mean, Dante? You can't be serious. Please tell me this is all a joke.'

'I'm afraid not. Sophie, can you go upstairs for a bit? I need to sort something out… take Cherit with you please.'

'OK, but when will we start looking for Lok? I mean, we can't just leave him.'

'Just go.' said Dante.

Sophie slowly went upstairs, followed by Cherit, leaving Dante and Zhalia downstairs.

'What are we going to do Dante? Sophie was right, we can't just forget about Lok.' 'And we won't. First things first, we are going to call Metz and Guggenheim and inform them about Lok.'

Dante turned on the big screen, and called Metz. Luckily, he wasn't in a meeting **and** Guggenheim was there.

'Well Dante, to what do we owe this pleasure?' said Metz.

'There is no pleasure, Metz. We have a very serious issue.'

'What's this issue?' said Metz, all jokes gone from his voice.

'Lok's missing.'

'What! Since when?'

'A few hours ago, Lok went on a walk to his Dorm. He hasn't returned. We tried calling him, but there was no answer on the mobile.'

There was shock etched upon Metz's face.

'Then, a couple of minutes ago, the phone rang. The caller ID said it was Lok, but when I answered, it wasn't him on-'

'Who was it then?' interrupted Guggenheim.

'It was… Rasemov.'

Dante sounded completely defeated.

'What!' shouted Metz and Guggenheim at the same time.

'Tell us everything he said.' ordered Metz.

'All right.' said Dante.

'When I asked him what he did to Lok, he said

"_Don't worry; we haven't done anything extremely bad to him, __**yet**__. Now don't bother calling anymore, the boy is as likely to answer as you are to seeing him again. And He won't answer." _

Before that though, we also heard Lok. He was calling to us for help, I guess he hoped we could hear, and we could but only faintly. Lok tried to say more, but he was stopped by an Augerfrost. I think it hit him and he fell unconscious because I heard something like someone falling to the ground. Then the line went dead.' Dante whispered.

'This is not good. Where did the call come from?'

'We traced it to Lok's dorm. They won't be there now, though. Rasemov is smart. He'll know we traced he call, and will have left with Lok, leaving the phone behind and also leaving us with no way to track them.'

'Again, this is not good.' said Metz.

'Hang on a sec.' said Zhalia slowly.

'What is it, Miss Moon?' enquired Guggenheim.

'Dante, didn't you place trackers on each of us, in case this happened?'

Dante's expression cleared, and he looked as happy as he could under the circumstances.

'Of course;' then his expression dimmed.

'But Rasemov has probably thought of that, found Lok's transmitter and thrown it away.'

Dante sighed.

'I can't help feeling I've failed him. I promised his Mom I'd look after him, and look what I let happen.'

Dante sounded like he would start crying soon. It was obvious to the others how much he cared about Lok.

'At least take a look, Dante;' encouraged Metz. 'You never know, Lok might have been able to stop him from finding it.'

'Okay, I'll try, but I doubt it will work …'


	2. Chapter 2

mangafan1996: Again, I'm no good with summaries. Let's read!

disclaimer: I own nothing except for maybe the forest and probably the shack mentioned.

_**CHAPTER 2:**_

_Organization plane, somewhere near Venice: _

When Lok woke-up, he was strapped into the back of some sort of vehicle. He looked out the window, and almost screamed in surprise. He had forgotten the Organization had planes. He checked the back of his neck, just below his shirt's neckline. He almost cried in relief. The transmitter was still there! Dante could find him! His relief then turned to fear as the plane started to descend. Rasemov turned to look at him from one of the front seats. He grinned when he saw the boy was awake. His grin widened as he saw the fear on Lok's face.

'Don't worry, _boy_, we aren't going to hurt you, yet. We want to watch you suffer.'

'Where are we? What are you going to do to me?' shouted Lok.

'Temper, temper, you don't want to make us mad, now do you?'

Rasemov growled menacingly. The plane touched down, two suits grabbed Lok, and dragged him out of the plane.

They had landed in front of an old, derelict shed, surrounded by nothing but trees. They had obviously touched down in the middle of a forest, but as to where the forest was, he had no clue. He might have been knocked out for hours after all. They could be halfway around the world!

'Come on.' one of the suits ordered. 'We will only be staying here for a few hours. Go in there and get some sleep. You need to be in top shape for what Rasemov has planned for you.'

'And what would that be?' queried Lok,

He was trying to buy enough time for Dante to locate them and come for him, like he always did.

'You'll find out when the plan is set in motion. Now, don't move, and especially don't talk, or you will feel pain like you have never felt before.'

The Suit smiled, as if he was imagining Lok's pain. Then he left, locking the door as he went out.

'Great.' thought Lok. 'There goes my escape plan.'

Although, it wasn't really a plan. More, just getting out the door and using as much force as necessary to either get free, or… get captured trying. And he did not plan on getting captured.

'I'll have to try and think of something else.' he said out loud.

'Quiet in there!' shouted a suit.

_20 minutes later, Dante's house:_

'I've got it!' shouted Dante.

For the last 20 minutes he had been trying to reach Lok's transmitter. Sophie and Cherit had come downstairs, and were joining in Zhalia's conversation with Metz and Guggenheim.

'You've got it! Where is he?' said Sophie.

Her, Zhalia, Metz, Guggenheim and Cherit were looking at him expectantly.

'I haven't got it exactly. Something is scrambling the signal. Also, they were moving, so I couldn't get a clear reading, but they've stopped now. I've got a vague area, though.'

'So? Where are they?'

'Lok is somewhere in the middle of a forest, about 2 miles west of where we are now.'

Sophie looked as if she was ready to take down the suits there and then.

'So? What are we waiting for? Let's go and take them down, and get Lok back!' Sophie exclaimed.

'It's not that simple, Sophie. We haven't got a clear reading. And Rasemov will have guards posted. We won't get close enough to even see Lok, before they realize we are there, and take off with him. Then they'll wonder how we found them, investigate Lok, and will find the transmitter, then throw it away. Then what do we do? We'd have no way of finding Lok, and the Organization will get away. Where's the point in that?'

'So what are we supposed to do? We at least have to try!' protested Zhalia.

'Anyway Dante;' said Metz, 'You're the Foundations top seeker. You can take them down, especially as me and Guggenheim will be there to hel-'

'No Metz. I won't let you come.'

'You have no choice.' said Metz.

'We are coming to get Lok, whether you like it or not. Now, do want to come, or shall we lead and you stay there?'

Dante sighed. There never was anyway to win with Metz.

'I can never win with you Metz, can I? Oh well. I guess I have to come, don't I? Not only to find Lok, I also need to keep an eye on you.'

Metz laughed.

'Well then, we'll meet you outside of Venice, and then go together to the forest.'

'Do you want to lead this mission, Dante, or shall Metz? Lok is a member of your team after all.' asked Guggenheim.

'It's up to Metz. I don't mind which of us leads.'

'I say Dante should lead, then we can see how far you will go to rescue you're teammates when they need you.'

'Okay. We'll meet you there in 10 minutes.' said Dante, before hanging up, grabbing his coat, and setting off, followed by Sophie, Cherit and Zhalia.

'Don't worry Lok, we're coming for you.' whispered Sophie determinedly.

_Derelict shed, Venice forest:_

Lok had finally fallen asleep, but woke up an hour later. There was no noise outside, but he didn't dare move, in case they were waiting for him to wake up before leaving again. So Lok quietly settled down and waited for what would seem an eternity for Dante to come and save him, just like he always did.

_Edge of the forest, near Venice:_

Dante and the others had just reached the edge of the forest and met up with Metz and Guggenheim.

'Lok is somewhere near the middle of the forest. It will be hardto get to him without being spotted, especially as we're not completely sure where he is in the forest.'

'Wait a minute…' said Sophie cautiously.

'What's up Sophie, lass?' asked Cherit, who had been unusually quiet since Lok went missing.

'I recognize this place… I think I used to come here… with my parents.'

'What!' exclaimed Dante.

'Do you know where Lok could be?' asked Metz, hopefully.

'I think so. To get here by this time, and with about a couple of hour's worth of rest time, they would have to have flown. And I think there was only one place to touch down. That makes sense,' she murmured.

'Why?'

'Because in that clearing, there was a shed big enough for a couple of people to stay comfortably for a few days. I bet that's where they are!' exclaimed Sophie.

'Listen, Miss Casterwill.' said Guggenheim. 'Can you lead us there?'

'I think so, I mean, I'll try.'

and with that, she led the way into the forest…


	3. Chapter 3

mangafan1996: ok, I don't know how good this is, please review and tell me if I was to abrupt in this chapter.

disclaimer: Again, I do not own Huntik.

_**CHAPTER 3:**_

_Derelict shed, forest:_

Lok was beginning to get uneasy. He had a feeling something was happening, something that might not end well…

_Unknown spot, forest:_

'We're getting close, Dante,' said Sophie.

'Okay.' said Dante; uneasily.

'What's wrong Dante?' asked Metz.

'Nothing. I just keep getting the feeling we're being watched.' said Dante; shaking his head.

'Quiet!' whispered Sophie. 'We're here, and there are suits everywhere! We need to hide.'

'Let's hide in this tree- it's big enough to hide all of us.' whispered Zhalia.

5 minutes later, they were all up in the tree; each of them found a branch to sit on comfortably, with a good view of the clearing.

'I can't see Lok anywhere! If he's in that shack, it's going to be really hard to get him out without being seen.'

Sophie was almost crying by this point.

'Don't worry Sophie;' Zhalia was comforting Sophie almost silently, 'We'll get him out.'

'I can see Rasemov!' exclaimed Guggenheim, who had been silently observing everything going on in the clearing since getting in the tree.

'He's talking to one of the suits.'

'I wish we could hear what they were saying.' said Zhalia; angrily. 'We'll just have to wait and see what happens…'

Inside the shed, Lok could hear the suits hurrying about; they must be getting ready to go soon. If only he could see what was happening! He decided to risk it and crawled over to the door. It took a while, he had been beaten up earlier by a couple of suits and it hurt a lot to move, he thought he might have twisted his ankle. He made it eventually and looked through the keyhole. One of the suits was racing over to Rasemov and started to talk to him quite loudly and quickly. Lok put his ear to the keyhole and started to listen…

'_Rasemov sir!' _

'_What do you want?' _

'_One of the men has seen Dante Vale and his group headed this way. And they have Metz, and their mission informer, Guggenheim with them.' _

'_This could be a problem. Grab the boy and lets go, before they get here.' _

'_But sir, how did they-' _

'_Just do it!'_

As soon as Lok heard this, he turned and raced back, getting there just before the suit opened the shed door.

'_This is just great;' _thought Lok_; 'just great.' _

The day had started well enough, and now….

'_Come on Boy' _said the suit. '_It's time to get going.' _Lok just had time to think

'_Dante, where are you? It's been hours! Why didn't you try and get me before we left?'_ before he was dragged outside into the blinding light, and surrounded by suits and titans…

'Look!' Sophie was almost screaming silently, 'There's Lok!'

Everyone gasped. Even from this distance it was easy to tell he was in pain. His shirt was torn, and he had scratches that were bleeding all over his face and arms.

'What have they done to him?' Sophie cried out in outrage, tears springing to her eyes as she saw Lok stumble, get hit by an Augerfrost and fall to the ground because of it.

'Hurry up, and don't say a word!'

They could faintly hear the suit shouting at Lok, while he was shrinking away from them. Lok didn't have his titans so he couldn't fight back.

'We have to help him!' she cried.

'Yes.' said Dante, in a hardened voice, but Sophie could tell he was suffering, seeing Lok like that.

'Let's go.' he said.

They jumped down from the tree, surprising the suits. It hurt Sophie more than she thought she could ever hurt to see Lok stare at them, any joy he would have had clouded by pain.

'Well Rasemov, it appears that you have one of my teammates with you. We'd like him back.' shouted Dante trying and failing to sound like nothing was wrong.

'Don't worry Lok, we're here! We'll get you out of there!' sobbed Sophie.

She got only a slight response and it was an unhappy one at that.

'Thanks for coming you guys.' whispered Lok, who, once he said that, tensed up and closed his eyes, as if expectant of something to come, and Sophie then saw why.

'WE SAID, SILENCE!' shouted a suit, while a number of suits hit Lok with an Augerfrost each. Sophie could only watch as Lok was slammed backwards into a tree under the combined force of the Augerfrost's, and as he fell to the ground, but he didn't get up this time. Everyone gasped.

'We meet again Dante Vale.' said Rasemov. 'You want you're friend back? Well you're not getting him. It doesn't matter how many… reinforcement's, if you can call them that, you have,' his gaze hovered sneeringly over Metz and Guggenheim, who looked indignantly at him.

'You!' he shouted at the suits, 'Take them while I get the boy out of here, set the plan in motion and get rid of him for the Professor. And I'll tell you this, it will be terrifying for him.'

And with that, he grabbed Lok and started to run towards plane. Lok put up no resistance to him. This hurt Sophie more than seeing him in pain.

'I'll stop Rasemov,' she shouted, running towards Rasemov. 'You take the suits.'

'Be careful!' Dante shouted after her. Sophie gave no indication that she had heard.

_10 minutes later:_

Dante's group had beaten the suits and was on their way to help Sophie with Rasemov. They had gotten Lok's titans off of one of the suits, so when Lok was back with them he could still fight. Rasemov had obviously not been thinking when he gave the Legendary Titan of Spirit to an easily beatable suit. When they got to he battle raging in the other clearing, they saw that Sophie was winning.

Lok was lying on the other side of the clearing, closer to the plane than they were. If Rasemov decided to run, he could grab Lok on the way and get to the plane before anyone could stop him.

Metz and Dante ran through the trees silently, keeping to the shadow of them, leaving Zhalia and Guggenheim kept an eye on the battle. When they came out of the trees further up, level with Rasemov, they saw him turn, see them out of the corner of his eye, and start to run. Zhalia saw this and threw a raypulse at him, causing him to falter and giving Dante the chance he needed to run, get Lok, and get back to the cover of the trees before Rasemov could do anything. Sophie saw Lok was safe and went all out now that she didn't have to worry about hitting him by accident.

Rasemov was smart, smart enough to see his chances of winning and smart enough to retreat.

'We will meet again, Dante Vale. I will not fail The Professor next time. When we next meet, I will get rid of the boy!' he threatened, before turning and running to the plane and safety.

'Lok!' Sophie cried, realizing that he hadn't move since he was hit by the Augerfrosts.

'Let's get Lok home.' said Dante, trying to block out the image of Lok, just laying there. 'Let's go…'


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4:**_

_**2 days later**_

The world blurrily came into view as Lok opened his eyes for the first time since he saw Sophie and the others in the clearing. There was a face above him, a face that he

recognized. She had her eyes closed; and she looked like she had been crying.

'Sophie?' he whispered. No response.

'Sophie.' he said again, louder this time, in case she hadn't heard him. This time Sophie opened her eyes and let out a small scream when she saw that his eyes were open and that he was smiling.

Dante, Zhalia, Cherit, Metz, Lok's Mom, Sandra, and sister, Cathy, came running in the room.

'What is it?' Dante gasped; he got in the room first.

'It's Lok,' she whispered staring at Lok.

'What! What's wrong with my boy!' Sandra cried; she was next in.

'Hi, Mom.' Lok said, his voice stronger now.

Lok's Mom gave a small scream when she heard him, and everyone stared at him in shock.

'What's everyone looking at?' Lok asked in confusion.

Sophie moved out of the way so that Sandra and Lok's sister could talk to him, although his Mom was more strangling him with her hug, rather than talking to him. Cathy was just staring at him with tears in her eyes. Sophie shooed everyone else out, and shut the door behind her so they could have some time together, even though it hurt her not to be in there with him.

It was the best idea. She could spend time with him later, when he was less tired and when Sandra had done talking. After all, family came first, especially with Lok's Dad being missing after all.

'Sophie…' said Zhalia, slowly, 'are you okay? It's all right if you're not, you know.'

Sophie smiled. At first, her and Zhalia had hated each other, but now they were almost sisters.

'I'm okay. I'm just glad Lok's awake that's all.' Her voice was slightly muffled by the tears in her eyes, and the choking feeling in her throat. '

I'm going to my room for a bit. I'll catch up with you guy's later.' Sophie ran to her room, and just got onto her bed before her tears overwhelmed her and she fell down, sobbing into her pillow.

Zhalia was listening at the door. She had come upstairs to comfort Sophie, but hearing that, she realized that Sophie needed to be alone and went back downstairs to join the others.

Sophie eventually came downstairs, her eyes dry, and pretending to be happy. Zhalia had told everyone about it, so no-one mentioned it. They sat there in silence, waiting for news of Lok. Eventually, his Mom came out and said that he was asleep. Sophie gave Sandra her room, and went to join Cathy by Lok's bed, staring at Lok's sleeping face, having painful memories of that time in the clearing come back to her.

Memories of the pain on Lok's face, of him being hit by the Augerfrosts, of him falling to the ground, and the most painful of them all, of Lok putting up no resistance to Rasemov as he ran to the plane with Lok, and, without consciously knowing it, she started to silently cry. Cathy saw her, pulled Sophie over, and they sat there, crying into each other silently, for who knows how long.


	5. Chapter 5

mangafan1996: again, sorry this is so short. Read and review please!

disclaimer: I do not own Huntik.

_**CHAPTER 5:**_

_Lok's dream, Dante's house:_

_It is a dream. He knew it, but he wished it was not. He was standing there, they had found him. His Dad was really there! Lok started to cry, he hadn't realized just how much he had missed his Dad. Lok raced towards him, but as he got closer, his Dad started to fade. Lok cried out in fear. He didn't want to lose his Dad again, not yet! _

'_Dad, don't go!' he cried. _

_His father turned, smiled, and disappeared completely, and in his place was Rasemov! _

'_Go away' he yelled. _

_Rasemov laughed an evil laugh. He seemed to grow, and grow and grow! Lok couldn't stop screaming. _

'_Go away' he yelled again._

_The darkness in Rasemov swallowed him, Lok couldn't see or hear anything, all of his senses seemed to have abandoned him. He realized he was still screaming, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't stop. _

'_Was this how it was going to end?' He thought. 'Surrounded by an endless darkness?...'_

_Dante's house, real world:_

Lok was screaming. He was obviously having a nightmare, and by the sound of it, a terrible one. It had been a week since Lok had first woken up. His Mom and Cathy had left the day before. Cathy had to return to her studies, and his Mom had to return to her part-time job, plus he had already woken up, so she knew he would be all right. Cathy now knew about seekers and titans.

They couldn't think of a reason for Lok being kidnapped that she would believe, so they told her the truth. Cathy did not believe it though, until everyone, including her Mom, showed her their titans, and even then she was hard to convince. Dante and Zhalia came running in when they heard Lok screaming.

'What's wrong with Lok?' gasped Zhalia, trying to get air into her lungs; they had run from the opposite end of the house when they heard Lok.

'I don't know.' said Sophie. 'He just started screaming. I think he's probably having a nightmare- quite likely it's about Rasemov…'

_Lok's dream:_

_Out of the darkness came a shining figure. It came closer and closer, till he could see her face. It was Sophie! _

_Behind her came more figures. He could see their faces, but he couldn't believe it was them. After all, his Dad had disappeared when he came closer, could he believe that Dante, Zhalia, His Mom and Cathy wouldn't do the same? _

_They surrounded him, shielding him from the darkness. As the light grew brighter and brighter, the darkness seemed to leave the world he was in. The figures were protecting him from the darkness that filled this world, and forcing it to leave! The light was taking over, it was saving him!_

_Lok realized that he had stopped screaming when the figures appeared. In the distance he could see faces, staring at him anxiously through a hole in the light. Who were they? They seemed familiar, but they were too far away to tell. He started to walk towards them, heading for the hole in the light…_


	6. Chapter 6

mangafan1996: sorry this is so short, i was running out of ideas. R&R please!

disclaimer: I do not own Huntik.

_**CHAPTER 6:**_

_Lok's room, Dante's house:_

'Listen!' said Sophie. 'The nightmare must be over. He's stopped screaming.'

'He still looks terrified though.' commented Zhalia.

Lok's eyes slowly blinked open.

'He's awake!' whispered Zhalia.

'What's everyone looking at?' Lok asked, as he tried to sit up. 'What's wrong?' he asked again, before falling back on the pillow, wincing at the pain in his head.

'You were screaming.' Sophie explained.

'Was I?' he asked in confusion. 'I knew I was in my nightmare, but I didn't realize I was in here.'

Dante looked worried.

'What was it about?' Dante asked anxiously.

'Well, first of all I was on my own, then my Dad appeared.'

'He did?' exclaimed Sophie; in surprise.

'Yeah. I started to run towards him, but as I got closer he started to fade away. I stopped and pleaded with him not to go, but he just turned and disappeared' said Lok hollowly.

Dante and Zhalia looked at each other anxiously. Sophie just stared at Lok. She knew it was hurting him saying all this, but she also knew it would help him. She didn't want to listen to it, though, but she couldn't stop.

'Another figure appeared in his place.' Lok continued.

'Who was it?' said Zhalia gently.

'It was… Rasemov.' Lok sighed, fear etched upon his face.

Dante looked worried. 'Then what happened?' he asked curiously, not sure if he wanted an answer.

'Rasemov started to grow, surrounded by darkness. The darkness surrounded me, I couldn't see or hear anything. That's when I realized I was screaming.' Lok added.

Sophie looked even more worried now. 'Then what?'

'Then I saw a shining figure in the distance, coming closer. It was you, Sophie.' Lok had a faraway look in his eyes.

Surprise was dawning in Sophie's eyes.

'It came even closer, followed by more shining figures.'

Wonder dawned on Sophie's face as Lok said about how the figures were Dante, Zhalia, Sandra and Cathy.

'The figures came closer, surrounding me, sending away the darkness.' said Lok, bringing Sophie back to the present.

She had been thinking about what Lok had said about the figures.

'They broke apart the darkness, and in the distance there was a gap in the light…' Lok whispered, pain flashing through his eyes.

It hurt Sophie so badly to see her friend, the tough, indestructible Lok, broken. She shook her head a bit and started to listen again. It was obvious Lok needed to talk about this.

'I started to walk towards the light, I could see familiar faces in it, but they were blurred. The figures followed me, keeping the darkness away. Even when I reached the gap the faces were blurry. I stepped forward to the gap, and I woke-up in here.'

Lok shrugged his shoulders. He looked exhausted, but too afraid to go back to sleep. Lok's dream worried Sophie.

It seemed as though Lok's experience had hurt him more than she had thought.

'Lok would get over it.' she thought. 'He always did.'


	7. Chapter 7

mangafan1996: again, sorry this is so short, and that the ending is so bad. I wanted to find a way to end it but I'm no good with endings. Flames are expected for this chapter.

disclaimer: I do not own Huntik.

_**CHAPTER 7:**_

_Dante's house, a week later:_

Lok had improved greatly over the past week. He had started to walk, even though he was still weak. It was hard for him to get up, and he had to hold on to something, but he was improving rapidly. Lok had only sprained his ankle. The doctor said he was lucky that it wasn't much worse.

Sophie knew he had been using everfight when no-one was around, even though Dante had told him not to. Dante suspected it to. He wouldn't say anything, though. Even in this state, Lok was stubborn, and would do whatever it took to get back into a mission, even if it meant disobeying Dante.

He hadn't had any more nightmares, or at least, he hadn't screamed in his sleep, and he hadn't mentioned anymore nightmares, so Sophie didn't ask. Guggenheim still hadn't called with anymore missions, he was probably waiting for Lok to recover because he didn't want to face Lok's wrath when he found out the others had gone on a mission without him.

Also, Sophie wouldn't leave him alone, nor would Dante or Zhalia. That meant none of them would go on the mission any way, so there was no point in Guggenheim calling. Guggenheim understood that, and wouldn't call until one of them called him and said that Lok was ready to return to missions.

Lok would call there and then if he could. Luckily, Dante had called Guggenheim when Lok had started to walk again, and told him not to send missions until either he, Zhalia or Sophie called him and said Lok was ready to start missions. Also, there was always someone with him when he was walking, partly to help him if he needed it, and partly to stop him from calling Guggenheim. Lok was not happy about this, but he understood that it was for his own good.

_Dante's house, 3 days later:_

Lok was almost completely recovered. He could walk without help, he didn't get tired easily anymore, and for the last couple of days, he had been doing a weak training program with Sophie.

He could fire raypulses and stuff like that just as he could before, and summoning his slightly weaker titans didn't do anything to his strength. When he summoned his stronger titans, though, it took a bit more out of him than it normally would. He could not summon Legendary Titan of Spirit Tao either, without fainting after a couple of minutes and needing to rest for a few hours.

The next time Dante came into Lok's room, he watched as Lok got up without any help and followed him into the living room where Sophie and Zhalia were sitting.

Then he said to Lok; 'I think you're ready for a proper training session tomorrow. If you do well in that, we'll call Guggenheim and say you're ready to start missions again.'

From that point on, Lok looked more focused, now that he had a proper goal. If he did well, he could go out on missions again! He trained for the rest of that day, and he kept working harder and harder, harder than anyone thought possible. Dante watched him with amusement in his eyes. He had already decided to call Guggenheim, he had just wanted to see if Lok was determined enough to succeed.

_Training session, the next day:_

Lok's training session had been going very well. He was already beating Sophie and they had only been going for a couple of minutes. Dante smiled, turned and left the room to join Zhalia in the living room. When he got in there, he sat down and started to talk to Zhalia.

'What's wrong Dante?' asked Zhalia.

'Do you think I'm making the right choice, getting missions again so soon, instead of giving Lok more time to recover?' Dante wondered.

He wasn't sure if he should let Lok go on missions so soon. After all, summoning stronger titans still made him tired, and he'd need strong titans.

'I'm sure he'll be fine. Now call Guggenheim and make Lok happier than he has ever been.' instructed Zhalia.

Dante sighed and agreed that she was right. He then called Guggenheim, and they started accepting missions again.

They continued as if nothing had happened. Lok didn't want to talk about it, nor did anyone want to relive those memories. Lok still had the nightmares, but each one ended the same, with the shining figures, and with each nightmare came less pain, and less fear. Rasemov's final threat never came through.

He never did get Lok, and he never did find out how Dante and the others found them in the clearing, though he did wonder. Lok's fear slowly lessened, but it was still there, everyone could tell it was.

Lok continued fighting the Organization; in fact, he fought with an even fiercer determination than before. And he would need it. In a few days, they would go and face the Professor, for the final time…


End file.
